In a magnetic memory device which uses a magnetoresistance effect element (a magnetic tunnel junction [MTJ] element) exhibiting perpendicular magnetization, in order to cancel a magnetic field applied from a reference layer on a storage layer, a shift cancelling layer is provided.
However, even though the shift cancelling layer is provided, it is not easy to effectively cancel the magnetic field applied from the reference layer on the storage layer.
In order to cancel the magnetic field applied from the reference layer on the storage layer, it is effective to thicken the shift cancelling layer. However, if the MTJ element is miniaturized as a result of high integration of the magnetic memory device, processing (patterning) of a thick shift cancelling layer becomes extremely difficult. If the shift cancelling layer is made thinner, it becomes difficult to effectively cancel the magnetic field applied from the reference layer on the storage layer.
Therefore, a high-performance magnetic memory device capable of effectively cancelling the magnetic field applied from the reference layer on the storage layer is desired.